Ardougne Invasion (Mini-Quest)
Starting Point After finishing Regicide, you will find Lord Zilyana at every guild with his hands on his hips, shaking his head, and facing you. When you talk to him, he will introduce himself as Lord of a Saradominist Military division that was said to be discontinued after the God Wars, but he is still recruiting. He then tells you that he knows and understands you were tricked by the evil Zamorakian King Lathas, and that the only way to make it right is to invade the East Ardougne castle, kill his front lines, then infiltrate the throne room and kill him. He then tells you to prepare for battle (Bring food and good armor, the enemies are stronger than you may think) and meet him in near the bridge of the castle, his men will be waiting. Infiltration Go to the bridge to the East Ardougne castle and you will find a portal, enter it. Upon entering, you'll find yourself at the same place, but no other players will be in sight, and there will be an army of "Temple Knights" level 105, all wearing Proselyte armor lining up in front of the castle. Zilyana will step up and command they want to speak with the king, but he is ignored, and two guards will yell "THE SARADOMINISTS! Summon the unholy army!". Just then, the Temple Knights charge into the castle yard and fight hundreds of Chaos Dwarves, Greater Demons, Skeletons, Goraks, and many other types of Zamorak followers. With the Zamorakians outnumbering you, there will be many who are unengaged who you're supposed to fight. Most of them are very high levels including Black Demons, Goraks, and Werewolves. To the right, you'll see a "kill-meter" very much like that of the God Wars Dungeon. Once the kill-meter reaches 50, you gain entry to the castle, but outside, the battle is still going on. Once you enter, the castle will still contain the same Paladins and Knights as it usually does, but they are aggressive, and you cannot enter the next room until you've killed all of them in that room. And to prevent confusion, they don't respawn. Killing the Three Mahjarrats Upon entry of the throne room, you will see King Lathas. He will try to intimidate you by insulting you and calling you dim-wit because he tricked you into killing King Tyras, but you will stay hostile. He summons three Mahjarrats to attack you using Ancient Magicks (Ice barrage). They are all level 121, and about as strong as Ahrim, the barrows brother, but with ancients. You will definitely die if you're using only melee, unless you retreat. Using range, ancients, or The Sword of Wisdom's special ability is the best idea, for all of those are major weaknesses to the Mahjarrat, or any Ancient Magician for that matter. It is best to have saved your food for this part, for their ice barrage can hit over 400 to even the highest of levels. Prayer is also a must. Killing the King Once you've killed the Mahjarrats, King Lathas attacks you, but he is an automatic one-hit kill no matter your level. Once he dies, you will be teleported out of the castle and met by Zilyana. Behind them is the aftermath of the battle, and it looks like the Temple Knights won. Just then, a group of Ardougne Knights run towards you, holding a noose and exclaiming that you will be hanged for Regicide. Before they get to you, Saradomin descends from the sky and cast a spell killing all of them. He then congratulates on the victory, and says he will appoint a new king, and you're on of the candidates. You then decline his proposition, though, saying that you're an adventurer, and that will always be your job. Rewards * Saradomin's robes (Hat, top, and bottom) which have an incredible prayer bonus of 50. Their melee defence also dramtically rises when the Saradomin Sword is wielded with it, making it slightly better than barrows. * Ability to rob Ardougne shop stalls without the knights or guards attacking you. Category:Miniquests Category:Rework